This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various power transmitting components, such as axle assemblies, may include differential bearings that rotationally support a differential assembly in a housing. Side-to-side positioning of the differential assembly relative to the housing may be undertaken to obtain desired meshing of the ring and pinion gears. Additionally, the differential bearings are typically preloaded. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a power transmitting component having a configuration that permits side-to-side positioning of the differential assembly and/or preloading of the differential bearings in a well-controlled manner.